A Reality Separate Our Own
by Keykeeper10
Summary: Max receives an envelope the day before the hurricane with instructions on how to stop it, taking the advice, she discovers that next hardest choice Trust Nyx again or risk it all again to save Kate from the video.
1. Chapter 1

The world seemed to sting as blood began to drip from her nose as the sun was setting "The date" Max shouted as she picked up her phone the date read March 27 as she jumped with glee quickly entering Chloe's number. She sat for a full five minutes before the other end picked up "Chloe, listen to me" she shouted before the other party could say a word "You have to convince Amber not to go with Nathan" she pleaded as Chloe shouted to finally get a word in.

"Okay, first off Max is that you" Chloe asked as she looked at her phone "How do you know Amber" she scoffed placing the phone back to her ear.

"Okay, about to sound hella stupid, but I came from the future, she disappears tomorrow you can't let that happen" she shouted as the sun finished its descent with the moon shining at her back "Promise me" she shouted at her phone.

"Alright, I promise" Chloe responded as she looked over at the blonde hair woman beside her before the phone beeped. "Hey, you think we could chill here tomorrow" She asked as she sat her phone down on the table

"Uh why" Amber asked as rotated herself in her chair to face the blue haired woman "you thinking of Monopolizing me" she responded giving a playful look as Chloe began to blush her cheeks now a light red. "Oh, alright we can chill" she asked as she through her beer out of the small shack.

"Thanks" Chloe whispered as she picked up her phone the moon shined though the small windows. "I want too" she spoke up again drawing Amber's attention.

"What now" she asked as she sat the cigarette in the tray.

"I want to . . ." she stopped as she grabbed a beer from the table quickly chugging it before she shouted "I want to monopolize you" she shouted as she rubbed her face the twitchy feeling growing in her spine.

"Alright, but don't go trying to pin me in" Amber answered as she began to puff on her cigarette again.

The room was quiet as she felt herself settle back to into the world as she quickly jumped looking at the pictures that mow littered the wall "Did she do it" Max asked as she looked at the wall the photos seemed to change as her eyes found it a picture with Amber, Chloe and Herself all posed in the same photo, with a strange laugh she plopped down on her bed the slight crunch sent her jumping quickly looking around the bed as her eyes caught a slightly crumpled Polaroid the picture showed Kate and herself at the Hospital. "So even after I tried so hard it still happened, great" she whispered as her phone rang "Kate" she asked looking puzzled as she held the phone up too her ear "what's up" she asked as she looked out at the dark sky.

"Can you come to my room" she asked as she curled up under her cover the room was dark with the window covered the usual campus lanterns couldn't penetrate the thick curtain.

"Sure give me a minute" Max answered as she the phone beeped. "Okay, well guess I should go" she mentioned as she walked out of her room turning to lock the door behind her smiling as she set off down the hall. The white bored outside her room was blank taking the opportunity to right a verse she heard when she was a kid before she knocked

"Come in" the voice tried to shout as the door was opened "Hey Max' she greeted as max walked over to the bed. "I need your help Max" she whispered as her eyes loomed to the floor "I can't change this, I can't even hide it" she continued as Max just looked on "I fell in love, but I want to ask you, since you've been a good friend" Kate sniffled as she rubbed her nose. The bed groaned as she shifted over to allow Max to move next to her the two sat in silence until Max's phone rang the caller Id was unknown.

"Who can this be" she whispered as she looked at Kate who looked back at her giving her a nod to take the call.

"So you did follow my instructions" the voice commented as Max stood from the bed.

"The letter" Max shouted quickly stepping farther from her friend.

"Yes that was me, don't worry I'm not chastising you" he confirmed as he leaned against the dorm plaque "now, I know your next thought is going to lead you off to save miss Marsh" he chided as he crossed his arms.

"Of course, she's my friend" Max whispered as she looked back at Kate.

"Max, I warn you about skipping around making time your jungle gym" he spoke up "The Tornado can still happen" he warned as he knelt down to pick up the small bottle "every time you rewind time you cause another universe to lapse into this one, there can't be two of the same universe" he joked.

"So I save Rachel, but Kate has to get hurt" she asked her anger rising inch by inch.

"Unfortunately, look at it like this you stop to help everyone the Universe will hurt more" the figure waved his hand back and forth "Nathan and Jefferson will be arrested tomorrow, curtsy of David Madson, and some awkward trail of evidence" the campus was dark with nothing but the chirping of crickets "Alright, and take the day tomorrow your friend is going to need you, Speaking of turn your phone off after this" he finished as he ended the call.

"Jerk" she sighed as a text popped up the sender was the same person "Learn from the past, live in the present and look to the future miss Maxine Marsh, love Nyx" she read as she saved the number to her phone book "Sorry Kate" she grimaced.

"That your boyfriend" Kate asked looking down her knees.

"No way" Max giggled as she looked at her phone before turning it off "So who did you fall for" she chided as she walked back to the bed before the message ran through her mind again "Maxine Marsh" She whispered as she looked over at Kate who seemed to notice.

"I Knew you'd figure it out Max" she smiled.

"Well not without some help" she whispered as her mind treaded through the thoughts of Kate and what she had gone through to save her "you know what" she shouted looking over into Kate's eyes "why not" Max shouted once again before she cusped Kate's face her palms cradling Kate's chin before she leaned closer stopping inches from meeting Kate's lips the feeling grew in her chest as he palms grew warmer as she began running through different thoughts before her phone vibrated her eyes darted to the top where the message from Nyx read out "Just do it" the strange message seemed to give her enough strength as she pressed forward their lips now smashed together with Kate seemingly calm and Max embarrassed the kiss seemed to continue on for a minute before Kate pulled back "sorry" she quipped as she raised her phone.

"We will meet again soon" the next message read.

"How did you know I was going to kiss her" she typed back the room was quiet as Kate sat waiting for Max to finish.

"Tell you what, you tell me how you can reverse time and I'll tell you" the message finished as the irritation grew in Max before she threw her phone into the corner.

"Is everything ok, Max" Kate asked as she stood up straight "Is it Warren" she asked as the Max began to stare back at here the bed began to creak as Max raised up on her knees.

"We deserve a break" she shouted jumping off the bed grasping the cover.

"I guess" Kate whispered back before Max jumped back onto the bed.

-  
As the sun shined through the blackened windows the two laid fast asleep, with Kate resting her head on Max's chest the room was cold and dead silent until the bell from the school rang echoing across the campus. Slowly the hall grew louder as it filled with students jarring Max from her sleep "I can't believe it" the voice drew her attention enough to draw her from the bed "Nyx" was the last thing she heard before she opened the door "so that's where you been" Victoria asked slowly making her way over "Did you have something to do with it" she accused raising a finger to Max's face.

"No, what happened" Max asked as the other girls began to gather around.

"Mr. Jefferson was arrested, so was Nathan" She responded angrily.

"I've been here with Kate, what was that about Nyx" Max asked slowly leaning on the door.

"An hour after they where carted away he was introduced to the class he asked us to call him Nyx kind of creepy" Brooke shouted as Max looked over at her phone.

"It is creepy" Max agreed as the other thinned out going back to their own rooms.


	2. The real chapter 2

As  
The room seemed spin around her as her mind roamed different options on her new problem. The sudden appearance of the mysterious Nyx seemed to annoy her greatly her eyes glaring at the ceiling almost imagining that it was her new found friend slash enemy  
face was among the cracks in the ceiling. The sudden vibration from her pocket drew her from her glare "Max, how did you sleep" she read the message over and over again her mind subconsciously picking different insults to use. "You know I was like  
you" the next message read as she lolled her eyes "very well I won't lie there is a way to save miss Marsh" the words on the screen grew blurry as she held the screen inches from her nose. "Do you still remember everything from before about Jefferson,  
Victoria your old choices" her mind roamed back to her decisions that seemed so far away like an old childhood memory. "I always assume that's a bad trait isn't it" the sudden break in the serious conversation greatly irked her as sheshiftedher  
position on the couch. "You know I can feel that glare, regardless all the you need to know is on the back side of the letter" the phone hit the floor as she ran to the door stopping to open it slowly.

Her head turningback to make sure she hadn't disturbed the sleeping Kate softly twisting the door nob her eyes nearly blinded by the transition between the dark room and the sun light flooded corridor. The words of Nyx seemed to overpower her  
thoughts as she moved forward her hands rubbing her eyes " **I thought I read over the whole letter"** she thought as she found her room the door unlocked. " **The letter?"** She thought searching her mind as she heard Victoria coming  
walking up the stairs.

"Skipping class Max" she smirked as she made her way to her own room the hallway seemed to fluctuate around her as the figures in the hallway changed her phones vibration seemed to draw her out of it "oh dear, that's my bad" she read looking at the  
still changing open area around her the students shifting. "Tell me Max do you think your self above them, the little people" the voice called out behind her "do you feel as if you were cursed" it rang out once again from behind her door the voice  
grew more dark as it shifted around her "maybe you feel like you can set everything right, do you Max!" It shouted nearly next to her ear. "I tell you there solutions and you come running willing to change anything just to undo something" her  
mind seemed to spin inhead as the voice danced around her. The warm wet feeling rushed over her face lifting her hand to her nose to find the wet trail of blood "Max here is your ultimatum; follow the letters instructions and save Kate from  
a stupid decision that all teenagers go through, or walk away andtake these things as life lessons and move on with your own lives together" the warm blood trail seemed to be the only heat remotely near her as the cold air seemed to wrap  
around her legs.

" **What can I do"** she thought pulling her jacket tighter the feeling of crying rushing over her as the room grew black.

"We all face indecision in life, will you break the world next time she does something to hurt herself" the shadowy figure stood beside her facing away from the door his hand extended openly to her.

"We all face it but does that mean we should be ruled by it, you love her so you should do anything for her" as the next figure sat on a his knee his hand resting on the door with his otherhand resting in front of her. Her mind ran blank as  
she fell to her knees the darkness enveloping the area seem to draw all of her memory's from her.

"I just wanted to help" she whispered her words fluttered out of her mouth with a fog.

"We all do, but helping someone else means hurting someone else" the tall figure responded kneeling down to her side his voice seemed to grow darker as he spoke.

"But this is different, those with the ability to help should help, isn't that the right thing to do" the other shadows words seemed softer then it's counterpart her eyes opened to figure sitting in front of her its body an exact mirror to her own.

"What is life if not a bitch" the third voice came off as smug as her head twisted on a swivel to the un-hooded figure his yellow eyes cutting through her nerves as he stared her down "we move along like fish in ariver until, bam a split appears"  
he waved her attention around as if he was spinning a baton "sorry I went and started assuming again, my point Max is who the hell cares?" His words danced in her head as her thoughts came flooding back her memories dancing in her brain as if  
they were new friends. "This is just my way of fucking with the new girl, now then run along" sighed pulling the shadows out from around her "your life, your choices go all out


End file.
